1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a hermetically sealed feedthrough connector.
2. Description of Related Art
It is sometimes necessary or desirable to interconnect fiber optic termini through a bulkhead or mounting panel. This is accomplished with the use of a feedthrough connector which can be coupled to the bulkhead and to the fiber optic termini on the opposite sides of the bulkhead. The feedthrough connector must transmit an optical signal or image between the fiber optic termini and, in many cases, must be hermetically sealed.
One such feedthrough connector is shown and described in Maranto U.S. Pat. No. 4,822,130 issued on Apr. 18, 1989, and assigned to the assignee of the present invention. This feedthrough connector utilizes an optical fiber to transmit an optical signal between the fiber optic termini to which it is coupled and has the advantage of being usable with standard military specified fiber optic termini.
A feedthrough connector may employ a graded index rod in lieu of an optical fiber to transmit an optical signal or image between the fiber optic termini. One such construction is shown in Redfern U.S. Pat. No. 3,825,320. The use of a graded index rod in a feedthrough connector provides some advantages. However, the construction shown in the Redfern patent has the disadvantage that it cannot be used with the standard military specified fiber optic terminus.